User blog:PixelSith64/Better Angels Review
My return to reviewing each episode is with the episode that just finished airing exactly 6 minutes ago, the episode Better Angels. The main focus of the episode is on the Somalia team of Marshall Vogel, Demetri, Janis and Simon. After the team land in Somalia along with three other men, they're attacked by a group of men armed with rifles. One Somalian man named Abdi goes up to them, holding an AK-47. He motions the African man to step forward and shoots him dead. They bring the six survivors into a home as he tries to debrief them. As it goes along, two more characters die, but no one whose name is mentioned, other then one being with the CIA. Abdi talks about how he was giving a speech, representing Somalia in his Flashforward. He quotes part of Abraham Lincoln's speech after his inaugration and speaks of "the better angels, the better warriors will win." Janis says she can prove that he was not there after fighting a battle but after trying to reclaim peace, after he says that he wants weapons and tanks. She goes on the Mosaic Collective and shows different things that other people saw, relating to his own Flashforward. Meanwhile in LA, Mark and Olivia talk of moving to a new location, away from California to save their marriage and family. Mark wants to bring Charlie in the next day to see a man at the FBI who is good with talking to children. Olivia takes over instead, saying she wants to talk to her first, to which Mark agrees. As Olivia and Charlie talk, Olivia tries to get Charlie to tell her what she saw, but Charlie refuses at first. "If I tell you, something bad is going to happen" she says. Olivia says nothing bad will happen, and finally Charlie tells what she saw. She heard Lloyd saying "the man who you call D. Gibbons lied to you" and Dylan says "D. Gibbons is a bad man. Bad people lie." and puts on the fridge with magnetic letters "D GIBBONS IS A BAD MAN". Charlie turns around and sees a man in the backyard. Another man approaches him and we hear Charlie repeat what he said "Mark Benford is dead." Charlie starts to cry, showing that the reason she wouldn't tell anyone was she was worried for Mark's safety. Back in Somalia, the five of them enter the tower. They retrieve a VHS tape, showing two people reciting their Flashforwards. One was a friend of Abdi's, who said he was playing a game and it came true. The other was of his mother, saying she was looking for her son, who she says she's confident she will find. Dyson Frost, or D. Gibbons says to the camera "All participants had a conscience shift to two weeks into the future." As they continue exploring the facility (I so called this before it happened) Simon discusses that the reason Abdi wasn't affected was because he was outside of the radius when it happened, which only affected the area inside the ring of towers. They open a door, to find the skeletons of the Somalians who had been taken away and killed execution style. As they examine the corpses, Abdi finds his mother's skeleton and the necklace he had been wearing in his Flashforward. Then, he has a sudden change of heart and says that God had sent Simon so he could die there. He knocks Simon over and points the AK-47 towards his head, about to shoot when Marshall shoots him in the back and kills him. Back in one of the buildings at nightfall, Janis and Demetri are talking. Janis talks about how she can't have the baby now, who she was going to name "Willa", because it would be out of the timeframe. Demetri says it's still the weekend, hinting about them having sex. "What about Zoey?" Janis asks. Demetri says "Chances are I'm not going to be around a few months from now..." Back in a different room, Simon and Marshall are talking. Simon quotes his fake Flashforward. "How many fingers did you have?" Marshall asks. "Enough to kill. What about you? What did you see?" We see the last part of Charlie's Flashforward, and it is revealed he was the man who had approached the other in the backyard of the Benford's saying "Mark Benford is dead." He tells Simon "I was doing my job." For the last shot, we see Demetri watching the video again of D. Gibbons in 1991. Simon enters the room and watches along with him. The video starts to fizzle out, but then it returns, showing D. Gibbons again. "Hello Demetri." and says that the video was recorded in 1991. (I don't remember the exact wording of it) Overall, this was a very good episode and I think a lot more coherent then the last few episodes have been. This was one of the better ones I think, with a lot being revealed, while still keeping some things a mystery and adding a few more. Questions to answer: 1. What was the rest of Marshall Vogel's Flashforward? 2. Will Charlie be able to warn Mark that Marshall is the mole? 3. We assume the Samalian man is dead (I forget his name). If he is, they've successfully changed the future again. If not, will he continue to try and become a peace leader? 4. Will Demetri be the father of Janis' future baby? 5. Who was the man Marshall was talking with outside the Benford's house? 6. Has Dylan seen or heard of D. Gibbons before April 29th? 7. Is there more to the video of D. Gibbons in 1991? Category:Blog posts